Trapped
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Annabelle, Annabelle." Dean sang her name. "Annabelle, you slutty little bitch. Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you feel better, to show you a better life." requestbymaria!:)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This originally started out as a one shot I was doing for Maria, but halfway through I got a plot and it's now a story. YAY! This really isn't going to be a happy-go-lucky-whisk-me-out-of-this-hell romance story. Far from it actually. If you don't like scenes of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse, then I suggest you hit the back button and pretend this doesn't exist. So, uh, yeah, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Since, Maria gave me the name of the OC, she owns her. :). Review!

* * *

She hurriedly turned into a dark alleyway and pressed herself against the brick wall. Her eyes drifted shut as her chest heavily rose and fell. After running for blocks on end, she needed to calm herself down. She couldn't allow herself to be found. Especially, after managing to lose them.

"I think she went down this way."

Annabelle's eyes snapped open in fear. Feeling a new panic building up in her chest, she shut her mouth and let out small low gasps of breath.

"Give it up, Ambrose. We lost her."

"NO!"

She slightly jumped at the growl of his voice. It didn't help that emptiness of the street sent his voice echoing all around her, causing her ears to ring.

"They'll understand that we lost her. We can't exactly snag every pretty girl and take them with us."

Whoever was speaking now was making her feel a lot better. He made it sound as if they were giving up on her and planning on moving onto the next poor innocent sap.

"No, Rollins!" She heard him growl again. "She was _perfect_. Do you know how much she would rake in? Did it manage to escape your attention that if we get someone like her we get a raise?"

"I swear they let you break in the new girls a couple of times and you get addicted."

Her eyes darted around the dark alleyway, searching for an escape. She could hear their footsteps as they angrily pounded through the city streets. Their voices travelled over to her, telling her that they were getting closer. There had to be a way out of the alley without them seeing her.

"Fuck." She mouthed to herself.

There was no way out. Leave it to Annabelle to find her way into a dead end. If she could have, she would have pounded her head against the wall for her own stupidity. Why hadn't she ran a little more? Why had she stopped to even talk to him in the first place? She should have known that someone who looked like _him_ would have been dangerous. Did she trust her instincts? No. She allowed herself to become beguiled by his blue eyes.

"I'm not giving up on her guys." She could hear him say. "I refuse to say we lost her. We didn't. She couldn't have gotten that far. Especially, in those ridiculous heels she was wearing. The bitch is somewhere around here. I can feel it."

"She did lose one of her heels about three blocks back. The girl can run just fine in them."

"Shut your face, Rollins."

The brunette risked peeking around the corner to see, who she assumed was Dean, in the other guy's face. From where she was standing, she could see that his shoulders were tensed up and that he was not too amused by his comment.

"If she can do that in heels, imagine what _else_ she can do." He growled. "She's _perfect_. We need to find her."

That feeling of dread she had earlier on, returned. With the way this Dean guy was talking, she was almost sure they would be able to find her and drag her off to God knows where. Who knows what they would do to her once she was at their mercy? The sudden images that flashed before her made her shudder in fear. They could rape, strangle, or cut her. Her body would be chopped into little pieces and strewn around the greater New York area.

"You can go searching for her. I give up."

This voice sounded like he could care less. She imagined it to be that guy with the long black hair. He seemed like he didn't give a shit about her or anything else, seeing as how he didn't seem to speak much in the last five minutes.

"You guys are useless!"

"And you're fucking mental."

Biting down on her tongue, she risked another peek at them. Dean was pacing, his hands flailing here and there. Curses of frustration and annoyance flew out of his mouth, causing her to blush. Meanwhile, the other two seemed to not give a damn about this anymore. They were done with her and moving onto the next girl.

"I better get out of here." She muttered to herself.

For the third time she glanced around the alley. Metal trashcans were to her left and just across the way was a huge dumpster. Garbage was strewn here and there, some of it sopping wet from the downpour earlier on. The sudden stench of the area hit her as she carefully walked through it. There had to be some way out, there just had to be.

A sudden movement invaded the corner of his eyes, causing his head to snap to the side. Leaning back a bit, he peered into the dark alleyway and squinted his eyes, trying to make out just what it was that was traveling through there. Pursing his lips, he nodded his head; it was her. Turning back to his friends, he smirked at them and jerked his head towards the alley.

"I think I know where she is."

Seth and Roman looked into the alley and then at each other. Neither one of them had seen anything. The alley was completely void of people. Looking away from each other, they each shot Dean a worried glance.

"There's another bar down the street." Seth threw his arm around his shoulder. "We'll get some more drinks and lure another girl out with us. Forget about her."

"We'll find someone ten times hotter." Roman piped up, falling into step with them. "That bitch wasn't worth it."

Dean shrugged Seth's arm off his shoulder and stopped walking. Cracking his knuckles, he turned back to look into the alley and thought he saw movement again. She was there, he could feel it. Turning back to look at his friends, he shook his head.

"You guys go without me." Dean spoke slowly. "I'm going to see what's going on over there."

"Dean, come on.."

"Leave it, Seth." Roman interrupted him. "He'll drop it when he sees it's nothing. Let's go."

He glared at them. "I'll text you _when_ I find the fucking bitch."

Dean watched as they shook their heads and then turned to walk away. Good riddance, he thought as they walked further away from him. It seemed that they weighed him down during this chase. He would do this without them and tame the little bitch until she knew this was the life she deserved.

Her hands gripped the sides of the metal trashcans she was hiding behind. After hearing that he had seen her, she had no choice but duck behind them and hope for the best. Biting down on her lower lip, she fought hard to bite back the sudden scream she felt bubbling inside of her.

"Annabelle, Annabelle." Dean sang her name. "Annabelle, you slutty little bitch. Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you feel better, to show you a better life."

She fought back to urge to snort. That was why he tried to force her into a van and take her to God only knows where. That was why she had to make a run for it and have them chase her through the streets.

"This chase, I'll admit was fun in the beginning. It was a real fucking turn on." He growled lowly. "Playing hard to get. It's sexy. But now it's just plain old fucking annoying, Annabelle. You need a new game."

Her brown eyes darted around her, trying to find something, anything, that was sharp. This guy was a complete lunatic and she needed a way to escape this nightmare.

"I know you're hiding out over here." Dean growled, kicking one of the trashcans. "I fucking saw you."

Her grip on the trashcan came loose and jolted from the impact of his kick. Swallowing hard, she fought back her tears and prayed for this to end. All she wanted to do was run to the police and get help.

His tongue ran over his lower lip as he stood in front of the trashcans. How stupid could she be? He towered over them and could see her perfectly fine. Biting back his laughter, he walked around the trashcans and grabbed her by the arm.

"Did you really fucking think you can outrun me?" He growled, throwing her against the wall. His muscular body pinned her tiny frame to the brick wall. "I'll admit you did get a good start and did pretty good in those heels. But your fucking mistake was hiding out here and thinking I wouldn't find you."

"Let me go." Annabelle tried to fight against him. "Please, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"Does it look like I was fucking born yesterday?" He growled. "You expect me to believe you won't fucking run to the police and tell them what I did?"

"I swear I won't." She cried.

"Crying won't help your case." He growled into her ear. "It just makes me want you more."

"Please, just..."

One of his hands gripped her face, squeezing tightly, he stared directly into her eyes. "One more fucking word and I'll kill you where you stand."

Noting the skepticism in her eyes, he reached around into his back pocket and pulled something out. Holding it inches away from her face, he pushed the lever up, revealing a rusty and bloody switchblade. Running the flat surface along the side of her face, he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Didn't believe me, huh?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side. "After the night you've had me with, I'd think you'd take every word that I speak seriously."

Annabelle shut her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of the blade running alongside her face. Her stomach gurgled at the thought of whose blood that was and just how long it had been on there. Inhaling deeply, she slowly exhaled and then opened her eyes.

"Do everything I say." Dean snapped his head back and pulled away from her. "If you so much as try to runaway from me again, I'll fucking track you down and kill you."

She nodded her head.

"Good girl." He tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the alley. "Keep up this attitude and things will be better in no time."

Words seemed to escape her attention as she willingly allowed him to lead her away.

"I got her." He smiled into the phone. "Meet us at the van. I get her first."

His words put a chill in her heart that she would never forget. Blinking back her tears, she moved forward with him, trying hard not accept her new fate.

* * *

A/N: Maria, this one shot turned into a story. Good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maria owns Annabelle.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story, I love you all. Well, I'm back with another chapter of the crazy. Again, if you don't like that I'm writing this or don't like reading stuff like this, then this isn't the story for you. Click the back button and pretend this story doesn't exist. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

He shoved her into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning against the door, he folded his arms across his chest and looked her over. He nodded his head, quite impressed with how she looked. The second she walked into the bar, he knew she was the one. Taking a closer look at her now, he knew that he was right.

"You're beautiful. That's for sure." Dean walked over to her.

To keep her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth, Annabelle casted her eyes downward and tried to ignore him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. She didn't want him to see what she was feeling or know what she was thinking.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He shouted, pinching her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Whatever the fuck you did in your life before this doesn't matter anymore! It's all done and over with. Family, friends, parties, and whatever else you did you can forget about. They don't matter anymore. You belong to _me._"

"I don't belong to anyone." Annabelle struggled to say.

"Listen to me carefully." Dean growled. "Forget everything that you knew before. None of it matters."

"It all matters."

Before she could even react, she felt her head snap to the side. Her hand instantly went up to the side of her face. She could already feel a bruise forming on the side of her face.

"Listen to me and I won't have to do this to you." He seethed, twisting his hands in her hair. "Follow my directions and everything will be smooth sailing from here. Do you understand?"

She didn't understand, but the burning sensation on the side of her face and him tugging on her hair made her change her mind. Swallowing back her fear, Annabelle nodded her head as best as she could.

"I want to hear you speak, bitch." Dean muttered, shoving her away from him.

"I understand." She muttered, struggling to catch her balance.

"Louder so I can hear you!" He shouted.

"I understand!" Annabelle exclaimed, her eyes wide with annoyance.

He laughed as he pushed her down onto the floor. Kneeling down next to her, he leaned his head in towards hers, his hands tangling in her hair yet again. "We're going to be in here for a while, I see." Dean nodded his head, confirming a thought. "The more you disrespect me or yell in my face, the longer we will be here. Your breaking in process will be a helluva lot tougher if you don't cooperate with me or the other two guys."

No matter how much she tried to avoid his gaze, she couldn't. His spoken thoughts terrified the hell out of the brunette, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His voice had a way of captivating her.

"Aren't you going to be like every other girl brought in before you?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed with her quiet demeanor. "Just two minutes ago you trying to, and weakly, I might add, trying to defend yourself and now it seems that you've swallowed your tongue."

Keeping her lips shut, she finally tried to push him away from her.

"Cute." Dean laughed. "Since you don't seem to want to ask, I guess I'll have to show you."

"Show me what?"

"She still speaks!" He exclaimed, untangling his hands from her hair. "Let's see how loud you scream."

With as much strength as she could muster, Annabelle pushed Dean away from her and quickly scrambled to her feet. Without looking back, she rushed across the room and tried opening the door. To her utter horror the door was locked. Pounding her fists against the door, she started screaming for help.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the door. "I told you you dirty slut, you belong to me now."

"No, I don't." She cried, trying to break away from him again. "I don't belong to anybody."

Dean shoved her against the door and hiked her dress up and ripped her panties off. His hand drifted between her legs, his fingers running across her slit.

"Stop doing this." Annabelle cried.

"This is how you'll fucking learn." He growled in her ear, unzipping his pants with his free hand. "The more you get fucked like this, the more you'll begin to like it. This is your life now."

With her forehead pressed against the cool metal of the door, her eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself in and out of her. Tears zigzagged down her face as she swallowed back the urge to scream at him to stop. Her earlier pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as he kept pounding into her.

"If you want this to end, then I suggest you, ah fuck, do something." Dean grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards him. "We're going to fuck you like a whore until you realize that is all you are."

"I am not."

No more words were spoken until he finished his first round on her. Pulling her away from the door, Dean dragged her across the room and pushed her down onto the floor again.

"No, no, I don't like this." He gestured for her to stand up. "Take your dress off."

Knowing better than to disagree with him, she rose to her feet and stripped off her dress and dropped it the floor.

"Lose the bra." Dean demanded, his eyes on her.

Feeling defeated, she wrapped her arms around her back and unhooked her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms, she allowed the garment to fall to the dingy floor.

Dean circled around her, his eyes inspecting every inch of her naked body. He had truly picked a good one. Seemingly innocent at a first glance, but at a closer glance, especially in the eyes, one could see she liked it rough. Once she came around, she would be begging for it.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

He stood behind her, his hands moved her hair over her shoulders. Licking his lips, he allowed his hands to start running down her bare back, basking in the smoothness of her skin.

"Stop it." She growled, breaking away from him.

"Mmm, a challenge." Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "You're kind of a tough one. I like that. It gives me more time to break you in."

His hold on her tightened as he attached his lips to the side of neck and then down the curves of her shoulders and to the front of her body. His hands crept upwards and circled around her breasts. He gave them a tight squeeze before letting out a soft groan.

It was getting hard for her to control herself. Every time he touched her, she wanted to cringe. His lips against her skin made her want to retch. How could he think she would find any of this enjoyable?

"Turn around."

When she didn't, Dean angrily whipped her around to face him. Wrapping a hand around her throat, he tightened his grip and menacingly stared into her dark eyes.

"Your resistance is fucking driving me up the wall and making me want to rush straight to fucking the hell out of you." He licked his lips. "If you keep this shit up, I'll fucking kill you where you stand. Don't make me hurt you like I had to the other girl. Pretty little thing. Do you know what her problem was?"

Annabelle shook her head.

His hand drifted down to his pocket and pulled the knife out again. Pushing the lever up, the blade popped out inches away from her face. He slowly traced the blade along the curve of her face.

"She fought us at every turn." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "When we thought she had given up, she took advantage of us. She gave in, only to snatch my blade and hold it against me, threatening to kill me. You see, Annabelle, the bitch was fast, but she wasn't fast enough. Kaitlyn, her name was Kaitlyn, pretty thing. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. For her disobedience, I had to kill her."

His tale put a feeling of dread in her stomach. If she kept it up, could she end up like this woman? Maybe, it would be for the better. Anything was better than giving in and letting someone dictate her life.

"Her blood is still on the blade." Dean went on, staring through the knife in his hand. "A piece of her hair used to be on it, but it came off. You see, this serves as a warning for you or any other girl we bring around. If you want to live and get out of here, then do as we say. If you don't, suffer the consequences. I'll fucking chop you into little pieces and feel no remorse for it."

"I can..." His hand around her throat was making it difficult to speak. "..s-seee t-at."

"Then you'll know I'm not the one to fuck with." He traced the knife down to her breasts, circling around the nipple. "You know, I almost lost my nipple once. Fucker cut right through it. Somehow, somebody was able to stitch it back."

The lack of oxygen to her brain was making her feel queasy. Opening her mouth a bit, she struggled to breathe.

"Will you do what I say now?"

Annabelle nodded her head.

"Perfect."

Dean's hands fell to his sides. Circling around her again, he nodded his head. They would definitely be impressed with this one.

"Lay down on the floor and spread your legs." He commanded. "Hurry up!"

He nodded his head in approval. "Good girl. Play with yourself."

Looking away from him, she slipped her hand down and started to rub her lips. Biting down on her lower lip, she slid a finger inside her and gently moved it in and out of her. Her thumb gently rubbed her clit as she rocked herself against her finger.

"Such a dirty bitch." He smirked to himself. "I bet you do this often."

Annabelle ignored him as she continued to do what he demanded. She was repulsed by him and by having to do this, but what choice did she have. It was either this or get killed. Her best bet was to go along with it until she found a way out.

"Answer me, whore!"

"Ahh, yes." Her back arched off the floor. "Fuck."

The sight of her like this was unbearable. If he didn't do something soon, he was bound to burst. Dean quickly stripped off his clothes and moved over to her. Getting on his knees, he pulled her finger out of her and moved between her legs.

"Now, you're going to get fucked right."

Hovering over her, he leaned down and forced his lips against hers. As he forced his tongue into her mouth, he forced his cock inside of her.

"You're wet, bitch." He broke the kiss, moving against her.

"Not because of you." Annabelle spat.

Dean's hand wrapped around her throat as he continued his assault on her. "Not because of me, huh? Come on, bitch, do something."

She fought back the urge to cry as she tried to move his hand from around her throat.

"Cry for me." He growled, now pinning her hands above her head. "I think it's hot. Beg me to stop, ah shit. DO IT!"

Annabelle's lips remained shut as he ruthlessly pounded into her. His groans were all that filled her ears. He promised this was going to be an all night thing. It would continue until she finally gave in.

"Ahh, shit." Dean moaned as he climaxed.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Dean even moved again. Pulling away from her, he sat up and stretched his arm out to grab his pants. He pulled out a cigarette and then lit it up.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Dean brought the cigarette up to his lips and took a drag. "Get ready, bitch."

* * *

A/N: Too much or not enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Just as Dean had put his cigarette out, Seth entered the room, being sure to block the doorway. He placed the room key in his back pocket before leaning against the doorway. His eyes remained on Annabelle's naked form, his tongue dragging across his lower lip. Dean had certainly picked a good one. Dark hair and eyes, with full lips and a killer body. She did fit the bill for what Hunter was looking for.

"What is it, Rollins?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed. "Quit looking at her like that! She's mine until I say otherwise."

"Change of plans." He smirked, finally tearing his eyes off her. "Hunter called just now. He wants to see you at his office. Until you get back she's under myself and Roman."

The double meaning to his words didn't go unnoticed by Annabelle. Fighting the urge to shiver, she wrapped her arms around her chest to hide some of her nakedness.

"Didn't you tell him that I was breaking the bitch in?" He said, not hiding his frustrations. "She's a stubborn one."

"Numerous times." Seth shrugged, undaunted by his outburst. "He's insistent on seeing you. Something about one of the girls needing your help."

"Stupid fucking cunt." Dean muttered, rising to his feet and getting his clothes on. "It's that new bitch. She's still giving them problems. They should just kill her and be done with it."

"Unfortunately, she fits the bill for what the average pedophile looks for. This way they can pretend to fuck at thirteen year old without having to actually do it. Have you seen the schoolgirl uniform one of her clients has her wear?"

"Don't remind me." Dean growled and then moved towards Annabelle. Forcefully turning her face towards his, he roughly pressed his lips against hers. "Be ready for me when I get back. You're starting to run out of chances, whore."

With that he turned away from her and barked an order at Seth. Moving past him, he slammed the door shut and locked the it, leaving her alone with the one named Seth.

"He certainly didn't waste any time, did he?" Seth wondered as he sauntered further into the room. "You don't have to shield yourself from me, babe. Everything you have I've seen a million times before. Though, I'll admit, you're a lot prettier than some of the girls that have been brought in here."

Her eyes remained on the floor as she continued to ignore him. He wasn't any better than Dean. None of them were. They were in the same class as him and she was just ready for this to end.

"You don't have to be afraid." He popped a squat. "We're you're friends here. All you have to do is stop resisting us. Once that stops, you'll be out of here and on to a better life."

"Bullshit." Annabelle snorted, finally making eye contact with him. "Just kill me and put me out of my misery. I have no chance of getting out alive, so you might as well."

"Too easy." Seth shook his head. "Killings happen if necessary. We can't have someone escape and then go blabbing to the cops. That happens, then our whole operation is busted and we can't have that."

"Tell him I tried to escape." She shrugged.

He reached out and pushed a strand of her behind her ear. "I'm your best bet at being the most gentle with you. I've walked by the room when either Dean or Roman are in here trying to break someone in..let's just say, it they sound like fucking animals."

"As if I wasn't sick enough." Annabelle muttered, leaning in towards him.

Closing the space between them, he pushed his lips against hers. His hands moved up to the side of her face to keep her from moving away from him. Nibbling on her lower lip, his tongue slipped into her mouth as he gently pushed her onto the floor. Her responding to him told Seth that he had won her over. Resting between her legs now, he moved away from her and quickly removed his vest and shirt. Dropping it next to her, he lowered his hands down to his pants and undid the zipper. Pulling out, he hovered over her again and forced himself right in.

"Stop!" She screamed, pounding him in the back with her tiny fists. "You're hurting me!"

One of his hands wrapped around her throat, while he smirked down at her. "You really, ah shit you feel so good." He groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. "You really thought I was a, ahh yeah, a nice guy!"

"S...e..th" She managed to choke out, looking into his eyes, pleading for him to stop. "P...lea..se."

"Beg for it." Seth's pace slowed down. "Beg for it. Come on."

Annabelle's hands fell down to her sides, succumbing to his assault on her. Very much like Dean, he kept moving in and out of her at a rapid pace. Though, this time she had become more disgusted. While, Dean had been honest about his intentions, Seth had tricked her into believing that he was a _decent_ guy.

"Do it." He growled, leveling his head with hers. Tightening his grip on her throat, he yelled at her again. "I know you like this shit. You're pussy is fucking soaked, babe. Face it, you knew that gentle crap was a farce. You like it rough, I know you do! Say it!"

From the corner of her eye she could see his vest resting next to her. Peaking out of one of the pockets, she could see the butt of his gun. Thinking quick, she turned her attention back to him and smirked. She hoped she could get through this without vomiting.

"I like it rough." Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Fuck me like the whore that I am. Make me scream, Seth. Please..." Annabelle's voice trailed off as her eyes drifted shut. "Make me beg."

Seth's breathing became shallow as he started moving in and out of her again. His hands grabbed hold of hers again and he pushed them above her head.

"Ahh yes." Annabelle moaned, eying his vest. "H..harder."

Biting down on his lip, Seth feverishly pushed his cock in and out of her. "Ahh yeah..fuck."

Her eyes never left his as she followed his every move. Keeping up with him, she moved her hips against his, being sure to let out a good loud moan every now and then. When his hands finally let go of her wrists, she dropped them her sides.

"That's it." Annabelle coaxed him. "There, Seth, ahh yes!"

Oh god, did she want throw up.

"You like this, huh?"

Arching her back off the floor, the brunette nodded her head. All the while her hand was inching towards his vest. She had to move fast. He was getting close, she could feel it. She fumbled for a bit, but had somehow managed to get the gun out. Moaning loudly, she quickly scraped the gun across the floor and held it to her side. Just before he could reach his peak, she grabbed the gun and quickly hit him over the head with it.

His movements stopped as he collapsed on top of her. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing. Letting go of the gun, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him as hard as she could. When he didn't move right away, she wanted to cry. She needed to hurry up and move. There was no telling when Dean or the other guy would show up.

"Stop crying." Annabelle muttered to herself. "Hurry up and get out."

Again, she pushed him as hard as she could. This time she was able to move him a bit, giving her enough leverage to push herself away from him. After what felt like hours, she was finally out from underneath him. Scrambling to her feet, Annabelle rushed across the room and threw her dress back on. Grabbing Seth's gun, she knelt beside him and dug into his back pocket for the key to the room.

Inserting the key into the lock, she slowly opened the door and peaked around to make sure that no one was around. Noting that the coast was clear, she stepped out into the hall and hurriedly, but quietly moved down the hall. Looking around the rundown building, she wondered which door they had come in through. Stopping in the middle of the hall, her head moved in every direction, trying to decide which one to go through.

"Fuck it." Annabelle whispered, then moved to the door to her right and pushed it open. All she saw were steps. Sighing, she went up the steps and barreled out through the door at the top. Nothing. "What the hell?"

Turning around, she rushed down the steps and moved to the next door. "I hope this leads to outside." Pushing it open, she felt a wave of relief hit her when she was greeted by a rush of cool air. Gripping the gun in her hand, she ran outside, relishing the feeling of her bare feet splashing through the rain puddles.

"Yes!" She silently cried.

Hearing voices, she ducked behind the dumpster and waited until they had left. When they were gone, she waited a few minutes and then continued walking across the lot. Soon enough she would be away from this place and able to find help.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

A shriek escaped from between her lips when she felt herself being knocked to the ground. Her weapon fell out of her hands and landed by somebody's feet.

"You have got to be the dumbest fucking bitch we've ever brought over here!" He yelled down at her. "Trying to escape and thinking we wouldn't notice. Do you think we're stupid? That we don't have cameras to monitor shit like this."

Tears escaped from eyes when she realized that it was Dean.

"If Roman hadn't been watching the cameras and seen you running through the halls you could have very well gotten away." He growled. "If he hadn't called me, then you really would have. Thankfully, I was in the area."

"HELP!" Annabelle screamed. "SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!" She fought to get away from the brute weighing her down. "FIRE! PLEASE! ANYBODY HELP ME!"

"Scream all you fucking want, Annabelle, but no one will hear you." He kneeled down beside her, a smirk on his face. "Scream all you fucking want, bitch. It's what you'll be doing for the rest of the night. Especially, since you're going to be with me."

"No." Annabelle helplessly cried. "Let me go."

"Carry her sorry ass back in, Ryback." Dean ordered as he picked up the gun.

"Same room as before?"

"No." He smirked at her. "Take her to _my_ room. She's not leaving my sight until I tame her."

Ryback nodded as he threw her over his shoulder. Smacking her firmly on the ass, he hissed at her to stop. "Bitch needs a gag."

Her body ached. Between Seth and Dean forcing themselves on her and this big bulky guy tackling her to the ground, her body was sore. The pain in her ribs was beginning to overpower the pain between her legs. Wiping away her tears, she looked down at the ground and did nothing but listen to their conversation.

"I have something to gag her with." Dean spoke suggestively. "I'm going to check on Seth. Roman said she knocked him out pretty good. Stay with her until I get to my room."

"Will do." He said as he kept moving forward.

When they reached Dean's room, the big guy dropped her on the bed and stood in front of her, his arms barely folding across his chest. He stared down at her in annoyance, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth.

"You're fucked."

Annabelle said nothing as she looked around the dingy space. Beer cans were littered around the room and clothes were scattered all over the place. The one light in the room made it appear even eerier and made her feel less at ease. The other room was better compared to this one. At least it didn't smell like pussy and stale cigarette smoke.

"Beat it, Ryback." Dean entered the room.

When he was gone, he slammed the door shut and moved over to the bed. "Lay down."

She did as he said and helplessly awaited his next move.

* * *

A/N: Well damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Maria owns Annabelle.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

His grunts filled the room as he roughly pushed into her and then slowly pulled out. Annabelle, with her eyes shut tight, just laid there and took it all. Fighting him off seemed useless and only made him go harder. Her earlier pleas for him to stop just seemed to fall on deaf ears. Holding back her tears, Annabelle just waited until he was finished. When that moment came, he just collapsed on top of her.

"I see what you're trying to do." Dean muttered when he calmed down. "It's not going to get me to kill you or let you go. Quite the opposite, actually. You're presenting me with a challenge and I'm taking it. I'll you have screaming my name in no time."

"That's what you think." She murmured, trying to push him off her.

"It's going to happen, Annabelle." He smirked down at her. "It's only a matter of time."

"I'd rather you kill me." The brunette spat. "I wish you would just grow a set of balls and do it."

Pushing himself off her, Dean braced himself on his hands so that he was still hovering above her. "Killing you has crossed my mind. I couldn't even begin count how many times I've thought of grabbing my knife and stabbing you in the throat repeatedly. But then I remember how pretty you are and just what you're capable of and I can't."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know everything." He reassured Annabelle.

"Bullshit."

Holding himself up with one hand, Dean was quick to wrap his other hand around her throat. He tightened his grip around her throat and only slightly loosened it a bit when he heard her gasp for breath. "You were on thin ice with me because you weren't cooperating earlier. You knocked Seth out and tried to make a run for it, I'm still beyond pissed about that." Dean growled. "Don't test me. You'll fucking regret it."

She struggled to get his hand from around her throat, gasping for breath. If he didn't let her go soon, she was sure to pass out and who knows what else they could do to her? Especially, if she were passed out and at their mercy.

"Stop being smart with me." He said through gritted teeth. "Quit trying to runaway. This is your life now."

Annabelle tried to shake her head.

"There's no denying it anymore."

Dean's hand unwrapped from around her throat. Moving off her, he sat next to her on the bed. Stretching his arm outwards, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. Bringing it up to his lips, he looked towards Annabelle and nodded his head.

"What?" She muttered, wrapping the blanket around her.

"A lot more fun could be had if you would just give in." He shrugged. "Lots of girls would kill to get fucked by one of us."

"Then go find one of them."

Dean exhaled the smoke and stared it until it dissolved completely. Tilting his head to the side, he smirked in her direction, groaning in frustration. "They won't be as much fun. Yes, they'll like it because they're loose sluts. You, sweet Annabelle, are not a loose slut. You're a closeted slut that I'm going to bring out into the light. Fight me all you want right now, but soon enough, you'll be begging for it. My dick won't even be out in the open and you'll be on your knees, waiting for it and obeying me like the bitch that you are."

Curling her hand into a fist, Annabelle was quick to thrust it forward and clip him square on the jaw. His cigarette fell to the floor as Dean's head snapped further to the right, a slew of curses flying out of his mouth. Annabelle was getting ready to move again when he pushed himself onto her, his hand gripping her hair and pulling her head off the mattress. Thinking quick, she spit up at him and tried to wriggle out from underneath him while distracted. Even with her saliva covering his face, Dean was still quick to move, trying figure a way to get her to stay put.

"You fucking bitch!" He growled, wiping his face. "Who the fuck do you think you're messing with?"

She said nothing as she tried to get a good grip on his wrists. Managing somehow, she was quick to move herself up and roll them over so that she ended up on top. Her hands desperately scratched at his face, hoping to gain some kind of leverage. Anything so that she could get away from this place and find help.

Swatting her hands away from his face, Dean rolled them over, both of them falling to the floor with a loud thud. Placing all of his weight on her, he tightly held her wrists, pinning her hands above her head. His other hand tightly gripped her chin, forcing Annabelle to make eye contact with him.

"I tried to be nice to you, Annabelle." He spoke slowly. "You've given me nothing but grief since I brought you here."

Where was she when he was being nice?

"Now you're going to make me do this to you! It's going to hurt worse now, but I want you to remember that you brought this on yourself! Stay right there!" He yelled in her face. "Move an inch and you'll fucking regret it."

The anger in Dean's eyes terrified her to no end. So when he got off her, she did just what he said; she didn't move an inch. It seemed she had pushed him a lot further than intended and it wasn't doing her any favors.

"I tried to be patient with you." Dean said through gritted teeth. "Even after you tried to pull a fast one and run, I still tried giving you the benefit of the doubt. Then you go ahead and attack me. You act like a fucking animal, I'm fucking treat you like one."

The light reflecting off the cuffs brought about a new ache in her chest. Inhaling deeply, she let out a low shaky breath and nervously awaited his next move.

"You brought this on yourself." He repeated.

The cool metal hit her flesh and soon enough she heard the lock snap shut. Closing her eyes, she waited with baited breath for what was to come next. Without her hands free, she really couldn't do much damage to him. Not with his body practically pinning her to the dirty floor anyway.

"Cry!" Dean maniacally, laughed. "Go ahead and fucking cry! The only person you have to blame is yourself."

Her eyes still closed, she tried to shut them even further. Little stars were starting to form before her eyes, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was block out his words that were starting to ring true in her head. Words that shouldn't have become true, she wanted to ignore.

"Open your eyes."

Sniffling, Annabelle's eyes drifted open. The cold, lifeless look in his eyes sent her heart racing. What had she gotten herself into?

"Cat got your tongue?"

Smirking, Dean shook his head as he crawled in between her legs. Lowering his head, he roughly pushed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. All the while, his hands groped her body, more than likely leaving a few bruises behind.

"I know you like this." He murmured against her skin.

Her first instinct was to slap the taste out of his mouth, but the clinking of handcuffs reminded her that she couldn't. With her hands cuffed, she wouldn't be able to do much damage. Getting the door open would be next to impossible. Especially since she didn't know where Dean had left the key.

A breath got caught in her throat when his lips wrapped around her breast. He nipped at her nipple, while his other hand roughly massaged her other breast.

"Ahh." She groaned.

His attention moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Again, a groan escaped from her lips. She didn't want to like this, she wanted to fight the fact that she burned to feel more of him. It sickened her that she was beginning to enjoy his torment. Feeling like she was going to throw up, Annabelle swallowed back the bile rising in her throat.

Moving down the rest of her body, he rested his head between her legs, his tongue dragging across her wet slit. Smirking to himself, he brought his hands down, forcing a finger inside. Dean quickly pumped his finger in and out of her, his thumb rubbing against her clit.

"You fucking, whore, you love this." He smiled deviously. "Huh, do you? Tell me!"

Annabelle bit down on her lower lip, finding her pleasure in this disturbing.

Noting the look on her face and the way her body was responding to him, he knew he had her. It was only a matter of time before she took to him fucking her like an animal. She was accustomed to this already, she was just playing hard to get. The quicker he had her believing that, the more willing Annabelle would become.

"Ahh, fuck." She moaned, jerking against his finger. "Yes! Shit, g-go, ah god damn it."

The sounds of her moans and the clinking off the handcuffs filled his ears. He looked up to see her hands fighting against the restraints, more than likely Annabelle trying to find something to grab onto, but realizing she couldn't.

Licking his lips, he once again disappeared between her legs. This time his finger separating her lips and his tongue flicking against her opening. He worked his tongued rapidly against her folds, taking in her juices. Dean gripped her hips, trying to hold her in place. The more she writhed, the more she moved away from him. Gaining control, he was able to start moving his tongue at a much slower pace.

"Ahh fuck..shit..bast-ah fuck."

Pulling away from her, Dean straightened himself up and looked down at Annabelle. Bringing his hand to the sides of his mouth, he wiped whatever of her juices that lingered and brought his fingers to his mouth. Savoring the taste in his mouth, Dean hovered over her and pushed his lips against hers. Entering her mouth, he tangled his tongue with hers, being sure to let her taste herself.

"Taste good?" He smirked.

"Fuck you."

"I intend on doing so."

He propped her legs on his shoulders and shoved his cock inside of her. The moan that sounded was music to Dean's ears. Biting down on his lip, he casted his eyes downwards as he feverishly pounded into her. Did she ever feel good to him. Just knowing that she was beginning to enjoy this gave Dean perverse pleasure. Regardless of where she went or she was with, he owned her. Annabelle _was_ his.

"Ahh fuck." Dean finally growled, throwing his head back.

Her heart was thumping against her chest rapidly. She felt like it was close to pounding out of her chest. The further in Dean went, the hotter she grew. Her breathing was labored as she moaned loudly between breaths.

Abruptly stopping his movements, Dean pulled her up onto his lap and then laid down. Gripping her hips, he started jerking her up and down his length, his hips synching with the pace he had set.

"Ahh, yes. Fuck, ahh shit." He moaned, looking up at her. "Fucking, ah, whore."

"God yes!" Annabelle moaned, throwing her head back. Her hands fell to his stomach, her hips now grinding against his. "Fucking, ah, bastard. S..to..p."

His lips tightened into a straight line as he pushed his lower body off the floor, trying to bury himself deep inside. Grunting, he focused his eyes on her, realizing that her eyes had clouded over with lust and the need to be fucked.

Slowing his movements, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought his lips back to hers. He couldn't help himself anymore. Any kind of contact with her was starting to become addicting. Tasting her, feeling her had become his obsession since he had dragged her back to this shit hole.

"Good girl." Dean whispered, breaking the kiss. "That's it, whore. Ride my cock. Yeah, like that."

The urge to scream his name had become a need. Swallowing back his name, she fought it off as best as she could. It was bad enough she was already giving in to this. The last thing she wanted to do was give him the satisfaction of screaming his name.

"Whore." Dean said through gritted teeth. One of his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back slightly. "Do you like this?"

"Fuck." Annabelle cursed.

"Are you a whore?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you _my_ whore?"

"Uh-uh."

"No?" He questioned, surprised. Pushing her off him, he was quick to turn Annabelle on her stomach. "Knees,bitch."

Her body jerked forward when he entered her again. Stretching her cuffed hands as far as she could, Annabelle lowered her head to the floor, allowing him to pound in and out of her. Her body was starting grow numb and she could feel herself starting to let go.

"I see the whore is in her natural position."

She looked up to see Seth walking into the room. The licentious smirk on his face didn't got unnoticed by her. Suddenly, she clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She knew for a fact he was pissed about what she had done earlier.

"Fuck, ah shit, yeah." Dean barely got out. "So, shit, the fuck you want?"

"I see you have her cuffed." Seth pointed out walking further into the room. "Good job."

"Get, fucking whore, out, ah god, Seth."

"I could hear the bitch screaming down the hall. People are trying to sleep, so I figured she might need a gag."

Looking back at Dean she pleaded with him to make Seth leave. When she saw him nod his approval to Seth, her head lowered in disappointment. Now, she had to deal with the both of them.

"You owe me you dirty slut." Seth spat, unzipping his jeans. "Did you really think a blow to head would stop me?"

"Fuck, ah shit harder, you." Annabelle somehow managed to spit out.

Grabbing her head, he pushed his cock into her mouth, burying it down her throat. Holding onto her, he pushed himself around her mouth. The sounds of her gagging and coughing mixed in with their grunts.

"Fuck." Seth moaned, looking down at her. "Such, ahh yeah that's it, an expert."

Breathing had become difficult for her. With Dean working on her pussy and Seth in her mouth, she wasn't sure what made her feel dirtier...or worse more excited.

"Cock sucking whore." Dean seethed, leaning over her. "Fucking like it?"

"Ahh, yeah. That's it, slut. Suck me off." He moaned again. "Good whore. Keep going."

Seth's hands moved into her hair, now, in an odd gesture, gently smoothing her hair back. He looked down at her, a smirk on his face. Annabelle was exactly where he wanted her to be.

"Don't come yet!" Dean ordered, halting his movements.

Seth pulled out of her mouth.

"Let me come."

"_Now,_ she wants it." Seth rolled his eyes. "She didn't want it earlier, but now she does. Once, she sees how good it feels to be a whore, the bitch wants it all."

"Fuck." Annabelle stopped to take a breath. "Off."

Seth's hand connected with the side of her face. "Don't fucking push me."

"I hate you."

"Bitches who want to come shouldn't be so rude." Dean pointed out, smacking her hard on the ass. "Be nice and maybe I'll let you."

"You have to beg first though." Seth added.

"Please, let me come." Annabelle muttered, looking at the floor. "Please."

"Not good enough."

"Dean, please, let me." She was on verge of tears. "I..I fucking need it."

"Sincere enough?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "I think she's missing something."

Becoming frustrated, she looked up at Seth, wishing to smack the goofy look off his face. Sighing, she turned away from him and looked to Dean. "Let me come. Please, I'm a whore and I need the release. God you fucking fucked me over. I really need it." She was on the verge of crying and then she turned back to Seth, ashamed to admit any of this. "I need your cock in my mouth again. I need to taste some more of you."

"I don't know."

"Please."

"I knew you'd see it our way." Seth laughed, pushing into her mouth again.

Dean pushed in and out of her rapidly. He was too close to wait anymore and needed to let go just as much as she did.

"Ahhh yeah." Dean moaned before exploding inside of her. He pulled away from her, falling back first onto the floor. "Fuck."

Her own orgasm overpowered her as she felt herself lose control. Her entire body seemed to shake as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

"You like my cock?"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Annabelle nodded her head, trying to keep down her feelings of disgust.

"Good little whore."

Within seconds, he picked up his pace and burst inside her mouth. "Open your mouth. I want to see you swallow this."

Obeying him, she showed him her mouth full of his come and slowly swallowed it. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she wiped up the remains and started sucking on her finger. Her eyes never leaving his, she slowly pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet, slut." Seth smiled, tucking himself in and zipping up his pants. "Get your ass ready for what's next from me. You have to _pay _for earlier."

Annabelle said nothing as she nodded her head.

"Ambrose, get yourself together." He said, not taking his eyes off Annabelle. "Meeting in the office in ten."

Dean grunted something incoherent before he waved Seth off. When he was gone, he sat up and smiled at Annabelle.

"We're getting there." He broke the silence. "Just a couple of things to work on and you'll be perfect."

Dean rose to his feet and walked over to her. Picking her up, he carried her over to the bed and dropped her. Pulling the blanket over her, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Get some sleep." He whispered in her ear. "You're going to need as much rest as possible."

She said nothing as she laid down and closed her eyes. Dean hurriedly got dressed. She was asleep by the time he left.

* * *

A/N: Looks like she's starting to crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maria owns Annabelle.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story, I love you all! I'm back with a quick update for you. Sorry to say it's a filler, but it's necessary. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

He carefully unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. Stepping inside, he softly closed the door behind him and snapped the lock shut. Tucking the key in his vest pocket, he crossed over to the bed and flicked on the light nearby.

"Wake up." He gently shook her awake. "Annabelle, wake up."

She stirred a bit before jerking his arm off her and turning on her side. Rolling his eyes, he decided to give it another minute or two and then try again. In the mean time, he leaned forward and pulled open his nightstand drawer. Pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he pushed the drawer shut with his hip and then turned back around to attempt waking her up again.

"Wake up." Dean shook her harder this time. "God damn it, wake up!"

"Leave me alone." She muttered in her sleep.

"If you want out of the cuffs and in some clothes, I suggest you wake your ass up."

Whatever patience he had when he walked in was slowly dissolving. After the hell she had been through, he decided to let up a bit in order to gain her trust. If he could do the opposite of what he usually does, then Annabelle would be a helluva lot easier to break in. Especially, since she seemed to like fighting them at every turn. The last girl that had been like that hadn't even left alive, nor did she last as long as the brunette laying before him.

"Huh?" Annabelle asked, her eyes opening. "What?"

"Get your ass up." He muttered, throwing the clothes next to her. "Do you want to get dressed or not?"

She looked at the clothes he threw down on the bed and then back at him. Looking at him in confusion, she slightly shook her head. Trusting him was the last thing she should have been doing.

"Well?" He growled, picking up the shorts.

Annabelle hesitantly rose to her feet and allowed him to put the boxers on her. Her eyes slipped shut as she fought the urge to scream at him. Ever since she had been dragged here she had been nothing but degraded. They forced themselves on her, she was cuffed like a common criminal, and now she had this deranged lunatic dressing her.

He remained kneeled in front of her, his eyes noticing the bruises on her ribs for the first time. Being nice to her was going to be bigger challenge than he had first thought. Leading her on wasn't his way; that was the way Seth played and look at what she did to him.

"Can you hurry up?"

Dean bit down on his tongue to keep from lashing out at her. Resting his hands on her hips, he dug his fingernails into her skin, trying to fight back the natural instinct of knocking the bitch off her feet.

"How are..your..ribs?" Dean fought to get the question out.

"Why do you care?" Annabelle spat. "Nothing I said mattered before."

"I'm trying to be nice." He gripped her hips a little tighter.

"Nice doesn't suit you."

"Forget I asked you anything then!" Dean shouted, rising to his feet. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out the key to the cuffs and unlocked them. "Don't try anything stupid."

Annabelle said nothing as she massaged her wrists, trying to rid them of the pain they were in. Due to the fact that they were on for so long and they cut into her skin, she knew they would be bruised for quite a while. Yet another injury sustained in this nightmare.

"Put the shirt on."

Taking it from him, she gingerly slid it on and then muttered her thanks. Sitting down on the bed, she looked up at Dean, still confused by his actions. He had been rough with her all night and then all of a sudden he was letting her wear clothes and then he removed the cuffs. Had she entered some kind of parallel universe?

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Annabelle shrugged.

"It will all go away once you give in."

"I won't give in."

"You let me fuck you like a whore and then you let Seth in on it. You begged us to fuck you like the whore you are so that you can come." Dean smirked, folding his arms across his chest. The look of disgust on her face hadn't gone unnoticed by him. "The thought has occurred to you and you keep telling yourself that you didn't like it. However, the truth is, you did like it, Annabelle, you fucking loved it. That dirty little whore that I know is in you came out tonight and she's slowly going to take over. That person I saw tonight is who you really are and such a realization scares you."

"It's not true!"

"Yes, it is." He laughed. "If I were to tell you to get down on your knees and suck my cock, you fucking would."

She turned her head away from him.

"I'll take your silence for what it is." He moved in front of her, turning her face towards his. "Try get back to sleep if you can. Roman is going to be by with the doctor tomorrow to check on you."

"Well, I was disease free until you and Seth burst into me."

That was it, whatever patience he had was now gone. Wrapping his hand around her throat, Dean pushed her onto the bed, settling all of his weight on her. Breathing heavily, he made sure to connect his eyes with hers. "I'm _trying_ to be patient with you, but you're making it difficult."

"Get...off..me." Annabelle choked out.

"Not until you understand that you are _our _ bitch." Dean growled, his nose now touching hers. "I tell you to fuck me, you do it. Seth wants to fuck you in the ass, you let him. Roman wants a blow job, you fucking do it. Got it?"

Shutting her eyes, Annabelle nodded her head as best as she could.

"I'm glad you see things my way." He smiled, pressing his lips to hers. "Let's get some sleep."

As soon as Dean rolled off her, Annabelle sat up right, coughing up a storm and fighting to catch her breath. When she was able to regulate her breathing, the brunette hesitantly laid back down and curled into ball, closing her eyes and waiting for her escape.

* * *

Sometime the next day, Annabelle felt herself being shaken awake again. Groaning, she opened her eyes, half expecting to see Dean. However, much to her surprise it wasn't him, nor Seth. It was the quiet one who barely looked at her. What was his name again?

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He muttered, stepping away from the bed. "I have the doctor waiting outside the room. Get yourself situated and then I'll bring her in here."

Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed, she looked at him before running her hands over her shirt, trying to rid what she was wearing of any wrinkles.

"This is as decent as I'm going to get." She muttered. "You might as well let her in."

Less than a minute later, the doctor walked in, asking Roman to give them some privacy. When he was gone, she turned to Annabelle and smiled at her.

"Annabelle, how are you?"

"I had two men force themselves on me. One guy who is not an average sized human took me down. I'm bruised and battered, it aches between my legs, and I'm tired." Annabelle glared at her. "I'm a fucking ball of sunshine right now, doc. How the fuck do you think I am?"

"I apologize for that." Her smile fell. "I was called down here just to check on you and make sure you are healthy and are able to work once you're out of here."

"Shouldn't I be in a hospital for this? There's only so much you can do with the stuff in that bag." Annabelle nodded towards it. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a doctor." She answered her question. "That's all you need to know."

"Great." The brunette snorted. "A crooked doctor."

"I assure you that I'm a great doctor."

"Fantastic." She sarcastically commented. "Well, you might as well do what you got to do. I think Big Man outside is waiting for a crack at me."

"You look like hell." She muttered, crossing the room. "Seriously, they're so tough on these girls, I'm amazed they come out in on piece most of the time. My name is Stephanie."

"What no fancy title in front of it?"

"You know I'm a doctor and for obvious reasons I like to keep my surname out of my work." She shrugged, gesturing for her to stand up. "Lift your shirt for me. Roman told me something about bruising on the ribs."

Annabelle did as she said and patiently waited for her to finish her inspection. When she was done, she lowered the shirt and sat back down, awaiting Stephanie's next order.

"Just to make sure you're clean of any diseases, I'm going to draw your blood. Test you for STDs, diabetes, any potential pregnancies from sexual activity prior to last night."

"Fabulous." Annabelle smirked. "Everything is in your magical bag?"

"Stop being sarcastic." Stephanie shot her an annoyed glance. "I'm trying to help you."

"Want to help?" She asked, knowing it wouldn't happen. "Instead of pretending like you were never here, you should go get me help and for whatever other girls that have been brought here and taken to who knows where."

"Where you're going after this isn't that bad? I've been by there a few times to do check ups on the girls." She shrugged. "They're safe."

"A safe brothel." She sarcastically smiled, wiping her brow. "Phew. I thought I'd be thrown into a hell with old sweaty men getting their rocks off on young girls and a drug addiction."

"Drugs are prohibited." Stephanie remarked, grabbing Annabelle's arm. "I do the drug tests myself."

"Well, aren't you a good samaritan."

Stephanie said nothing as she proceeded to draw blood from her. When done, she capped the vile and set it down. She went on to do the rest of her check up and noted that she would know if everything was fine after getting the lab results.

"In the mean time, I'm going to tell you to get lots of rest. You need very much healing physically before you can move any further. They'll do more harm than good in the end."

"As if they already hadn't."

"Stop being a wise ass." Stephanie suggested as she gathered her things. "These boys tend to go harder the bitchier you are. Not to mention, they're pissed about what you did last night. Especially, Seth. My word of advice, if you want to get out of here quicker, cooperate."

Annabelle fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she mumbled something under her breath and then flashed a smile at her.

"You'll never learn." She muttered. "I'll be back later on with painkillers for you."

Grabbing her things, she bid Annabelle goodbye and then stepped out into the hallway. "She's a tough one." Stephanie smirked. "I'm surprised Ambrose hasn't gone of the deep end and killed her yet."

"She's a rare one. After all the work we put in on following her around, neither Dean, nor Hunter will allow it to happen." Roman shrugged. "How is she?"

"I did a blood test. Once the results are in, I'll be sure to call and let you know. Though, I'll be back later on with painkillers for her. She's in a lot of pain."

"I don't doubt that."

"I'll be sure to tell Hunter what I told you. The three of you need to calm down when doing this." She warned. "The girls can only handle so much pain. Please, for her sake and the sake of getting her out on time, take it easy with her today. No rough sex. Better yet, no sex today."

"Sex regardless of how she's feeling, Stephanie." Roman replied. "Only way we can break her in."

"You're going to do more damage in the end." She advised.

"Hunter needs her right away." He shrugged. "We need to put a hurry on breaking her in and getting her out of here."

"No rush on having her sent over to the house." She said, trying to hide her annoyance. "She isn't ready yet and I'll be sure to tell Hunter."

"Both you and Dean seem set on having her here longer than usual. Except, I think yours might be more out of jealousy than sick attachment."

"Nobody here is jealous. I'm just looking out for her well being. We can't have her out and about if she's not in good physical condition. Not to mention, she has to have some good mental capability to perform. If she's completely whacked out, she'll be of no use."

"Explain all the other girls you have there." Roman muttered under his breath.

"Don't get smart with me, Reigns." Stephanie pointed towards him. "The last place any of you three need to be is on my bad side. Believe me, I'll give you more hell than Hunter can even think up. No sex with her today, got it? I'm going to inform Hunter of my decision."

"Yes, _doctor_." He smirked, undaunted by her outburst. "Though I doubt it's going to happen that way."

With that being said, he turned on his heel and entered the room, leaving behind a frustrated Stephanie.

* * *

"I need her here in the next two days."

"She's a fighter, Hunter." Dean shrugged, fighting back the urge to smirk. "She knocked Seth out with the butt of his gun last night. I caught her out in the parking lot, making a run for it. Thankfully, Roman had called Ryback and he was able to take her down."

"What you're telling me is that it's going to take longer than that?"

"Nothing has changed since we last talked." He inhaled deeply, then released a shaky breath. "I had to cuff her last night just so she wouldn't attempt to do anymore physical damage. Besides, you sent Stephanie over today. You need her test results before you can even do anything."

"Science advances everyday. Results don't take nearly as long as they used to." Hunter replied. "I need her right away."

"Look, Hunter, she's not at the point where she can mentally grasp that sex is all she is good for." Dean rose to his feet. "Annabelle is still on this bullshit kick that she can get out. I need more time with her, without you adding any pressure on us. The bitch is too damn strong for her own good."

"Must be a good fuck then." Hunter smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Do whatever you can to break her in and do it fast."

"Two days is out of the question."

"Fine." He raised his hands up. "Fine. I'll give it a week. Nothing more than that. If her attitude hasn't changed within the week, I want her ass dead and forgotten about."

"Fair enough." He flashed a crooked smile. "She should be here by next week ready to fuck. Who knows, she might even be brought in on her knees ready to suck your cock."

"Out, Ambrose!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing towards the door. "One fucking week! That's it!"

* * *

A/N: You think it will take that long to break her in?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Maria owns Annabelle.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy. Review!

* * *

Upon hearing the door open, Annabelle looked up to see it was Roman. Barely glancing at him, she looked down at her hands, not really in the mood to do anything with him. Well, it wasn't like she had the choice anyway. It was their way or no way.

"How are you feeling?"

Deciding not to say anything, she instead rose to her feet and stripped off her clothing. She stood in front of him, finally making eye contact with him. The silence between them droned on as Roman looked her over repeatedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Your idea of foreplay sucks." Annabelle smirked.

He looked on amused as he contemplated his next move. One look at her had told Roman that Stephanie was right about banning sexual activity for the day. But the part of him that wanted her made him want to disregard her warnings. It's not like they had to take direct orders from her. They never had before.

"Still ever the smart ass, I see." He matched her smirk with his own. Once reaching her, Roman started doing circles around her. His eyes very much appreciating her back view as much as the front. "I may not have said as much as the other two, but I'm just as dangerous."

Annabelle's eyes slipped shut as one of his hands gripped her hip and the other ran through her hair. She shivered slightly when he took some of her hair in his hand and inhaled the scent of it.

"Do whatever you want and leave me alone."

"What, no fighting today?" He asked.

"You're still going to do whatever you want anyway." She replied, trying to keep her voice controlled. "Everything I say is disregarded."

"It wouldn't be if you listened." Roman whispered in her ear. "Maybe if you suggested _something_ else."

"Either fuck me and get it over with or just leave." Annabelle growled.

"Snarky little bitch." He turned her around to face him. "I like the challenge of having someone fight me. The idea of overpowering a helpless little thing like you drives me up the wall."

"I can tell." She rolled her eyes. "Your dick is poking me in the leg. Either do what you got to do or find the bathroom and jerk off."

"Cute." He smiled. "No need to do that when I have you."

He pushed her against the wall, pushing his body against hers. Roman picked her up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist. Holding her gaze, Roman smirked, and roughly pushed himself into her.

"Fight me." Roman growled.

A ripple of pain shot through her body as he feverishly worked himself in and out of her. She couldn't keep up with him, nor did she have the energy. Her entire body went limp as Roman went on as if it were nothing. The bigger man's growls drowned out her weak pleas for him to stop. As long as he was getting his rocks off or she was getting what she deserved, what did it matter? Her voice seemed to have no affect on any of the three. They went on as if this were nothing.

His thrusts were starting to slow down and his breathing was labored. Annabelle couldn't help but attempt to let out a sigh of relief. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball on the floor and sleep for days. Possibly, wake up in a better hell than the one she was currently living.

A moan filled her ears as Roman allowed his release to flow through her. His body remained pressed against hers while he fought to get his breathing even again. When he did, he moved away from her, sending Annabelle crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Rest up, Princess." He said, zipping his pants up. "I'll be back later."

The brunette said nothing as he walked across the room and out into the hall. Once the door was locked behind him, Annabelle knew she had to find a way out.

* * *

"We have one week to break the bitch in." Dean said, pulling a cigarette out. "If we can't then we kill her."

"Forget asking how the meeting went." Seth smirked, propping his feet up on the table. "He's really putting a rush on having her up there, isn't he?"

"It's frustrating." He muttered, ashing his cigarette. "He fails to realize that she's stubborn. Way worse than that two toned hair chick we picked up last month. She's not afraid to run her mouth and hit back."

Seth shuddered at the mention of Kaitlyn. Like Annabelle she had fought them at every turn, but never once did she assault one of them or try to run. In fact, they had lost their patience with her so quick that she was offed a mere three hours after being brought in.

"I'll say." Seth's fingers brushed against the bandage on his head. "She hit me so hard it's making thinking difficult."

"I think that's you on a regular basis." He laughed as he brought his cigarette up to his lips. Taking a drag, he exhaled and rested his forearms on the table. Leaning forward, he made eye contact with his friend. "We need to go harder with her. I know she's closer to breaking. I saw it in her the other night."

"I'd still be careful." Seth shrugged. "Speaking from experience, the whore plots shit out."

"Vulnerability is the way to work with her." Dean smirked, putting his cigarette out. "The nicer I am to her, the more apt she is to crack. Once she's down to that level I can go back to being myself."

Seth didn't miss the smile on Dean's face. Looking at him with raised eyebrows, he tilted his head to the side. "_You're_ going to be nice to her? I don't think it's something you can fake, Ambrose. A cold hearted psycho is what you are by nature."

"I know." He responded, his smile dropping. "At this point, I'm willing to do anything to get Hunter off our backs. If it weren't for him being persistent, I'd keep her here longer."

"Why's that?" The two toned hair man asked out of curiosity. "I'm sure there's a particular reason why you would want her to yourself longer."

Dean shrugged. "She's a hot piece of ass."

Seth only nodded his head, not entirely sure how much of that he believed. "I better get going. Roman and I are on surveillance at the house this afternoon. I'd ask if you'll be all right with the bitch alone, but I think I already know the answer."

"Naturally." Dean smiled, rising to his feet. "The handcuffs are going back on."

* * *

"I need her here right away." He slammed his hands against his desk. "I didn't put all this time and energy in having her followed around and brought in for nothing. The money I'll make off of her could be tremendous."

"I don't care if you need her here right away. She isn't in good physical condition to move forward yet." Stephanie protested. "Not to mention, she needs to grasp onto the mentality that this is her life now. She did quite a job on Seth and from what Roman told me, she tried to make a run for it. Ryback all but broke her in two. Those boys go rough on her."

"From what I hear she's stubborn." Hunter growled. "That's all fine and dandy when she's fucking someone. Everywhere else, addressing myself or clients, no way. Their job is to break her in and that's what they'll do."

"If they don't?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. "What are you going to do her?"

"Kill her." He shrugged. "I'm sure her family is searching for her by now. By the time they give up on their search for her, they'll think she's long dead anyway. Regardless, if she lives or not, she ceases to exist in society."

"It's crucial that you talk to them, Hunter. They'll kill her without even realizing it. Annabelle is putting up a strong fight, but I can tell it's just a front. It's her only way to cope with it. They need to give her a rest for at least a week."

"Absolutely not." His head shook from side to side. "She has a week to get it together or die. Her choice."

Stephanie looked at her husband in annoyance, trying very hard to contain her frustrations with him. "Call them and tell them two days without sex. I'm afraid she can't handle it."

"What part of I need her here don't you understand?"

"I understand every part of it!" Stephanie exclaimed, moving to her feet. "Keep in mind, this is _my _family's business and the only reason why you are here is because you're married to me. Had Shane not left, then you wouldn't be doing any of this. Keep that in mind, Hunter."

"You deal with the girls in terms of medical problems and trying to keep them healthy. You keep doing that and stay out it." He glared at her. "My job is to make sure the girls are doing their jobs and bringing in the money. Without them, we have bullshit, Steph. If it wasn't for me, this business wouldn't be existent. I made it what it is! Don't you forget it!"

"Don't you dare try to throw your weight around with me." The brunette pointed at him. "I may not be here all the time, but this is my other business. _My_ family made this what it is. All you did tweak a thing or two. Call Dean and tell him no sex today. Let him know that I'll be there in an hour with painkillers for her."

Hunter said nothing as he watched his wife pick up her things and storm out of his office. The slamming of the door shook some of the picture frames hanging on the wall and caused them to clatter to the floor. She had never been this way when the other girls were brought around. In fact, she seemed more than willing to have them brought out to help rake up the numbers. Ever since Annabelle was even mentioned, Stephanie had seemingly wanted her with the boys longer than usual. No matter what she said, he knew it wasn't for the girl's protection, it was because of the fear that had crept up on Stephanie.

* * *

When he entered the room, he found her a naked heap on the floor. Deciding to give the nice bit a try, he effortlessly lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he pulled the covers over her and then got in beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Get off me." She sleepily muttered.

"I didn't leave you in this condition this morning, which only means one thing." He whispered in her ear. "Roman had his way with you and left you on the floor like a whore."

"Sounds about right." Annabelle murmured, trying to push his arms away. "Let me rest a bit more and then I'll be at your mercy, against my will."

"You know if you gave us a chance, you'd find that we're actually sweet." He continued speaking. "Maybe you'll even come to realize that you like all this attention. Three men who are willing to fuck you whenever you want, Annabelle, is a fantastic thing. You love it all, but you're just trying to fight it because of some bullshit women's feminist movement. That women have the right to choose when they want sex and to say no. It's crap. I think you know it is, too."

"I don't want to hear it, Dean." She said, giving up on her struggle to get out his hold. "This isn't because of a movement for feminism, you asshole. This is because you're trying to strip me of my dignity and my rights as a person. I have been nothing but abused since being dragged over here."

He got out of the bed and moved around to her side of it. Kneeling down next to her, he leveled his eyes with hers, one of his hands smoothing over her hair. "I hate having to be so hard on you and having to hurt you. We all do, Annabelle. But you are the one making things hard for herself. Fighting with us and hitting back isn't the way to make it through this. If you just listen and give in to your natural needs as a woman, you'll know that I'm right. Deep down inside, you know I'm right, Annabelle. We're the good guys here, babe. We're here to help you if you would just listen."

It had been less than a day and she was already finding herself tired of fighting. Maybe, just giving in and going along with them would help her better.

"This is your life now." Dean went on. "Only if you let us help you."

"If I don't let you?" She asked, knowing the answer. "Then what happens?"

"I kill you. Not because I want to, Annabelle. It's my order that was given earlier this morning. I want you to live and go on from here. It's like we've been telling you all along, you need to listen. Seth, Roman, nor myself are prolonging the misery here, it's you. Everything that has happened is your fault, not ours. You want all the abuse to stop, then give in. I'm only telling you this because I think it's the advice you need to hear...again."

Her eyes drifted shut as she tried to shake off what he was saying. This couldn't have been all on her. It wasn't her fault. This had been all their doing. The bruises all over her and the pain Annabelle felt between her legs was all on them. She hadn't asked for any of it, nor had she signed up for it.

"Do you believe me?"

Annabelle opened her eyes and looked into his cold, lifeless blue ones. The same eyes that had beguiled her into trusting him the night before, were the same ones that were trying to do the same thing again. Trusting him, or any of the other two were out of the question.

"No."

Dean could feel his blood beginning to boil with anger. He spent all that time trying to be as sincere as possible and Annabelle was just going to spit in his face.

"I've seen what you can do, Dean, and I know that you're not being genuine. Whether or not I give in, it's always going to be the same thing."

"Hard way."

"What?"

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her, being sure to place all of his weight on her. Dean reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the handcuffs again. Wrapping them around her wrists, he snapped them shut and glared at her.

"These cuffs aren't coming off until you accept that this is what you are now, that this is what you are meant for. If I have to beat you until you're black and blue to grasp that mentality, then so be it. You could have had this the easy way, Annabelle, but you had to choose the hard way. It's all on you and your attitude now."

She gasped when Dean roughly entered her. Her stare remained on his as he forcefully moved against her. His teeth were bared and his words were barely audible. All the pain she was feeling earlier had doubled and as the days went on, it sure to triple. She had really done it now.

* * *

A/N: Good or bad?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Maria owns Annabelle.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is following the story. I love you all! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for an update, but things have been a little hectic with work and my family. Hopefully, I'll be able to start updating this regularly again. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Review.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up in there." Dean pushed her towards the bathroom. "We need to get your dirty ass back in the room."

She said nothing as he undid the cuffs. Sighing, she stumbled towards the shower and turned the water on. Stepping inside, she pulled the curtain closed and allowed the water to wash over her.

The last three days had been hell on her. They had each taken their turn with her and were more forceful each time. Her pleas for them to stop had fallen on deaf ears and she had given up. All Annabelle could do was lay there and take it. Fake a few orgasms and pretend that it was what they wanted. For the most part, they seemed pleased with the improvement. Whether they knew if she was faking it or not, she wasn't sure. She guessed they were just happy that she wasn't putting up a fight anymore.

Spinning the cuffs around his index finger, Dean leaned against the sink and fixed his gaze on the shower. His eyes following her every movement through the sheer shower curtain. He watched as she gingerly moved, her hands slowly moving across her body. Tilting his head to the side, he continued to study her movements. If they continued any harder with her, she was sure to drop dead on the spot. Then where would they be? Hunter would have their dicks on a platter if something were to happen to his supposed _money maker._

Making an impulsive decision, he set the handcuffs on the counter and started getting undressed. Walking over to the shower, he pulled the curtain open and then stepped inside. As soon as his arms wrapped around her waist, Dean felt her tense up. Bringing his lips as close to her ear as possible, he whispered for her to relax.

"I won't hurt you."

Annabelle couldn't keep herself calm. With what had been transpiring since meeting him, it was difficult for her to trust him. Since being brought to this hell, they had done nothing but bullshit her.

"It's going to be fine." He continued, then kissed the side of her neck. "I promise."

Her body remained tense. At any moment, Annabelle felt as if her heart would give out on her. Slipping her eyes shut, she tried to block out the feel of him. The feel of his lips trailing along the curve of her shoulder, one of his hands drifting a lot lower than she would have liked.

Inhaling deeply, the brunette released a shaky breath. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Sure, he had tried this bit with her numerous times before, but now it felt genuine?

Dean turned her around to face him, his arms instantly snaking around her waist again. His deep set blue eyes studied her face. Her lip was still split from when Seth had punched her the other day. Just underneath her left eye was a bruise slowly fading. The swelling in her cheek had gone down tremendously. However, the fear that was in her eyes, had not.

"You need to stop fighting us." He whispered, tracing his thumb along the curve of her cheek. "You're beautiful, babe. But these fights you keep putting up are ruining your chances."

She remained tightlipped. The slightest word to come out of her mouth would set him off. It was a lesson she had learned the hard way and was now grasping onto. After Stephanie's visit three days prior, they had seemed to become even more aggressive. The painkillers that were prescribed to her didn't seem to help. The no sex rule that had been enforced only angered the three large men. It fueled their appetite for Annabelle even more and she hated it.

"We don't like hurting you."

Afraid to turn away from him, Annabelle looked down.

"Look at me." Dean's lifted her chin up so that she would look at him again. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

The snort that escaped from the beaten woman had been involuntary. Swallowing hard, she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for any form of punishment.

"Say something."

She shook her head.

"Things will be better once you are out of here. This is your life now, Annabelle." Dean spoke. "The sooner you accept it, the better of you'll be."

That's the thought that terrified her. Over the last few days, she had gotten a lot of thinking done. Fighting them at every turn wasn't helping her. The bruises they had been kind enough to give her spoke volumes. Every time she caught sight of them in the mirror, she could hear them screaming at her for being so stupid. Her life was worth more than getting beat on constantly. Giving in was the best for her. If she did, they would go easy on her.

"Please, say something."

Her brown eyes focused on his blue ones. Biting down on her lower lip, she tried to read the emotion in his eyes. A sigh of frustration escaped from between her lips when she found she couldn't quite understand the man standing before her.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, cupping the side of his face. "I've been tortured since arrival."

"It's the only way you'll learn." His hand rested on top of hers. "I want you to go on from here."

"Let me go." She stood on her tip toes, inching her face towards his. "If that's what you want, then let me go."

"I can't." Dean whispered, lips inches away from hers. "You have to trust us."

He didn't wait for her response, he just pressed his lips to hers. When she _willingly _responded to him, Dean intensified the kiss, his hands gripping onto her hips. Trailing away from her lips, he placed butterfly kisses along the base of her throat and moved along her body.

Her hands dropped down to his shoulders the lower he went. Her eyes drifted shut once his tongue met with her center. The jolt of electricity that shot through her body was enough to snap her eyes open and bring a gasp of pleasure out of her. Tightly gripping his shoulders, she struggled to maintain her balance. This was the last thing that she was expecting upon him stepping in the shower.

"Ahhh, fuck." She moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Feeling like she was about to slip, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to hold her in place as tightly as possible. His eyes rolled upwards to get a better look at her. Her teeth sank down into her lower lip while she worked herself against his tongue.

Knowing that she was getting close, he pulled away from her and rose to his feet. His lips instantaneously crashing to hers again. His hands gripped the sides of her face, pulling Annabelle as close as possible to him.

"Why did you stop?" She breathlessly asked, breaking the kiss.

Considering her bruises, he picked her up with ease and gently pressed her back against the wall. Carefully running the pad of his thumb along the bruise of her eye, he couldn't help but release a small sigh.

"I didn't want to hurt you this bad."

She wanted to question his motives, but the part of her that had suddenly grew excited for him had set her off in a way she didn't think possible.

"Worry about that later."

Fighting the urge to smirk, Dean swiftly entered her, setting the pace. His hips bucked against Annabelle as she moved against him. Her loud moans echoed throughout the shower, causing Dean to feverishly pound into her.

"Ahh, shit." She moaned, pressing the back of her head against the wall. "Dean, ah, fuck."

He could feel her tightening around him, his movements slowing down. Holding her against the wall, he gently moved in and out of Annabelle, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Say. It. Again." Dean groaned, between thrusts. "Ah, shit."

Annabelle's legs tightened around him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Moving herself against him as best as she could, she brought her lips to his ear. "Dean."

Just like that, he came undone, spilling inside of her. His body remained against hers, keeping her pressed against the wall. The side of his face fell against her chest, moving along with her rapid breathing.

Her eyes remained shut as she struggled to calm herself down. The pain shooting all throughout her being was unbearable. Her ribs were throbbing and the soreness between her legs seemed to have intensified. Unlike like any other time before this, some sick part of her enjoyed this. A tiny part of her brain was beginning to crave this. It was beginning to crave _him_.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, setting her on her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She was stunned and could barely breath. Transfixed on him, she raised her eyes to his and just shook her head. Her emotions were pulling her two directions. One part of her was yelling at her to find a way out, that this was just a part of their manipulation. While, another part, a more soothing one, was speaking to her, informing her that he was sorry, they all were. Excitement consumed Annabelle, yet, she was petrified. Trusting Dean, or any of them for that matter, should have been the last thing she was doing. Her plan to escape should have been at the forefront of her mind, not slipping into this hell that was determined to be her life.

"It's fine." Annabelle finally relented. "You guys were right from the start. I should have listened."

"Abide by our rules and we won't have to be so harsh anymore."

Relief flooded throughout him. She had finally come around and was accepting her new life. In no time, they would have her over at the house and working with clients. Their asses would be saved and so would hers. Partly because of her, money would be flowing in from all ends.

"I will."

"Good." Dean said, trying to hold back his smirk. "Finish up in here. I'll be out in the hall."

Heeding his warning, the brunette nodded her head.

Exiting the shower, Dean quickly dried off and got dressed. Taking one more glance at her, he smirked and then exited the bathroom.

"Keep an eye on her." Dean handed Seth the handcuffs. "Use these. I think she might like them more than she thinks."

Seth took the cuffs and stood his guard in front of the door.

"What was that about?" Roman asked, following Dean.

Stopping in his tracks, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "We got her."

* * *

A/N: How long is this going to last?


End file.
